Problems that affect the operation of ferrite circulator waveguide based switching networks include the leakage of radio frequency (RF) energy out through apertures where latch wires penetrate into and out of the ferrite circulator waveguides, and the picking up of RF energy by the latch wires. Further asymmetric heating of the ferrite element of ferrite circulator waveguides can lead to asymmetric performance of such ferrite circulator waveguides.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for alternate systems and methods for RF energy wave switching using asymmetrically wound ferrite circulator elements.